Allies in Mischief
by White Mango
Summary: The Potter-Weasley family is in a prank war against the Slyhterins when Rose and Scorpius decides to team up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Allies in mischief**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not J.K Rowling. Therefor; the world and all the characters does not belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Whenever in panic – blame Albus_

* * *

Rose hurried towards the brick wall that served as a barrier to platform nine and three quarters. She sighed with relief as she entered the platform that was cramped with witched and wizards. The morning had been more than a little chaotic, mostly because Rose wasn't able to find her trousers. She had been running around in the house all morning, half naked and in a desperate quest to find the lost trousers. When she finally found them they were very late and her mother was, to put it mildly, slightly annoyed with Rose.

Once they were in the car and on their way Hermione had calmed down and Hugo had fallen asleep as he always did. How anyone was able to calm in a car her father was driving was beyond her.

Rose was hugging her mother goodbye when all of a sudden – something big, blond and fucking annoying had crashed into her.

Suddenly, Rose found herself lying on the ground, pinned by Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

'Weasley! I am so terribly sorry!' he exclaimed.

Rose did not believe that this was an accident for a second, but somehow Scorpius appeared to be sound as genuinely shocked and surprised as Rose was, and everyone else around them. 'Are you hurt? Please say I didn't hurt you!' he sounded worried and trailed his fingers up and down her face as of too check if she was alright.

Rose didn't see any particular reason for why she shouldn't play along with this charade. 'I'm fine! Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes, I am fine'

'Too bad' Scorpius smirked at this just before –

'Erhhem' They both froze as they heard Hermione's voice above them; and they suddenly became awkwardly aware of their intimate position – since somehow Scorpius had managed to position his leg between her thighs. Rose did not want to be in this position with Malfoy, especially not in front of her parent.

Scorpius rolled off her and jumped back on his feet in one smooth move. Rose wasn't sure she had never been more annoyed with him. He reached out his hand to help her up. Rose swallowed her pride and accepted his help; since she feared she would look like a pregnant walrus if she tried to get up on her own.

When they both stood up Malfoy turned to Hermione with his moth charming smile.

'Hi, I'm terribly sorry for that' he said and made a vague gesture towards the ground 'I don't think I have introduced myself before. I am Scorpius Malfoy, and you must be Rose's mother'.

Rose felt betrayed by her parent as she shook hands with Malfoy and began to small talk. Both of them seemed to be reluctantly impressed by the other.

'He just attacked me and you shook hands with him' Rose burst out as soon as Scorpius had left them. 'I thought you were supposed to be on my side'.

'Honey, I think you are over reacting' For some unexplainable reason, Hermione seemed amused.

At this point her father appeared in the crowd. Luckily for Malfoy - Ron hadn't seen him on top of his daughter. Somehow, Rose suspected that that intimate position was under the category '_too friendly_'.

'And Rose, he doesn't seem to be as horrible as you described him'

Rose looked at her mother in disbelief.

'Actually he seems quite –'

'Do not even finish that sentence' Rose interrupted and looked disappointingly at her parent. 'Bloody unbelievable' she muttered upset and marched away.

On this particularly train ride, the day where our story begins, Rose and her cousins were trying to plan their next counter-prank on the Slytherins. This was Rose and Albus last year to try and win this constant ongoing war with Scorpius Malfoy, Anthony Zabini and a couple of other not so important Slytherins; the first two seemed to be some sort of leaders and the most annoying persons on the entire school.

Rose was trying to focus on the good things at the moment, like the wonderful book she was currently reading. Or smell of the old soft seats, that she had always liked for some odd reason. It wasn't going too good.

Part of the problem was that Rose started to get more and more annoyed with Hugo. She really loved and adored her little brother, half of the times. Other times were like this – when she wanted to shove a pillow down his throat. Not to suffocate him, only to shut him up. Just before the summer, the Slytherins had done a series of successful pranks – so it was time for something big and Hugo really wasn't helping with his dim-witted ideas.

Sometimes he seemed to be forgetting that they weren't actually trying to kill or hurt the Slytherins; just mess things up and make their life so much harder than it needed to be. She was slightly worried about what would happen when she was gone from Hogwarts. But only slightly, Rose trusted Lily to carry on the rivalry and look after the other, less bright, members of this family.

To absolutely no one's surprise - it was Rose and Scorpius who had started it all.

One day, in their first week of school, Rose accidently dropped her bag filled with books and it rolled down a flight of stairs (because that's just how smooth she is). And who was at the end of the stairs, if not Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy himself who was on his way up to the third floor. He had simply picked up the bag in front of him, walked up that flight of stairs and handed the bag back to her with a face that couldn't be described as anything other than indifferent or uninterested.

Nevertheless, since that day Rose liked to watch Scorpius. (Rose preferred to call it 'observe', Albus and Dom liked to call it 'stare like a creep' behind her back). She always did it from a distance of course, and when she thought that no one else would notice. So in the end of their second year, after have been observing him for almost two years now, Rose almost felt like she had started to consider Scorpius as an acquainted.

'You know, your forehead looks really, really big when you have your hair like that'. Rose told him casually one day and gestured towards his slicked-back hair.

She thought that these were the kinds of conversations they could have now. She never really gave it a thought that they had never actually spoken or had any sort of conversation with each other. Nor that he never had paid her any sort of interest whatsoever. But she was surprised when it turned out that this were _not _the kind of conversations they could have. He got offended and mortified all at once. Then he did what any desperate and immature pre-teenage boy might do: he attacked her looks as well.

When they came back to their third year, the back-slicked hair was gone and he had his blond hair sort of tousled instead – so according to Rose, the incident wasn't a total bummer after all. However, the sense of hurt feelings and pride hadn't magically left Scorpius over the summer and Rose was still Scorpius's least favourite person.

But then a couple of weeks into the term Scorpius made one too many remarks on Rose's freckles, red hair or the fact that she was slightly larger than her classmates (she didn't remember which one it was at that moment since he used to taunt her for all three).

And as a response to that, Rose accidently destroyed Scorpius three rolls of preachment essay – which actually was a mistake, she was only trying to pour ink all over his head. And to her defence, everything would have worked out smoothly if he hadn't been so stupid and tried to escape.

Then he had decided to take revenge by filling her bag with green slush (up to this day, she still hadn't figured out exactly what it was, just that she never wanted to feel it's smell ever again). Then, you might say things had gotten a bit out of hand – and when I say a bit, I mean that things had totally escalated.

The detention Scorpius and Rose had received for throwing Girding potion at each other, had ended in a wrestling match/water fight. Since the potion gives the consumer extra endurance, it had been quite intense. This had led to three more detentions, but this time on separate locations. The teachers never repeated that mistake ever again since the one they had together probably would have ended with them both hexing each other into oblivion, if they only had been allowed to bring their wands.

Somehow more and more people had gotten involved and now when she was in her seventh year there was almost a war between the Weasley-Potter-brood and Malfoy and his gang. But since Albus, Lily and Anthony Zabini were prefects all three things almost never got out of hand.

'But we have to do something that will really get to them this time' Albus said from his seat next to Rose. Leaning forward as he spoke as to emphasize his words. 'Like beating them in Quidditch.'

A general groan spread through the compartment. Since Albus had been elected Quidditch Captain, it was hard to make him focus or talk about something else.

It was now, an hour and a half into the ride, that Rose felt something odd in her pocket. It felt like a small ball and to Rose's horror she found that it slowly swelled. In the following two seconds Rose realised two things.

1\. Scorpius intensions on the platform had evidently been to place this in her pocket while she didn't notice because she was busy being crushed by an idiot.

2\. The small ball had started to swell up, and if it was what she thought it was - it would probably explode any second now.

Before I tell you what happen next, you need to know that she panicked and she was remarkably useless in situations like that. So you mustn't judge her too quickly.

Much to Rose's own surprise her reaction was not to warn her cousins or throw it out of the compartment – but to throw it at the persons sitting opposite her, it flew up in the air and detonated; covering both Hugo and Molly with its stinking orange content. Their chocked and now slightly orange faces were probably the best thing Rose had witnessed all year, so at least something good came out of it. Everyone in the compartment was completely chocked about what had happened and stared perplexed at their now orange and stinky relatives.

'Oh Rosie darling, you are doing our work for us' Anthony Zabini said with his usual snobby voice. Everyone jerked their heads towards the door only to behold Malfoy and Zabini's smug faces. When did they get here?

None in the compartment was in shape for coming up with a good come-back. All just sat there in silence and you could hear their roaring laughter all the way until the entered the next carriage.

'Rose, this was you?' Hugo asked. Rose looked back at him and felt that she really wanted to have a camera.

All her relatives were now starring at her. And once again – Rose entered panic mode.

'Of course not, Albus did it' She turned to him and patted him on his shoulder 'But it was a mistake and we all forgive him as we always do because we love him'. And with that she leaped up from her seat, grabbed the orange ball from the floor and ran after Malfoy and Zabini before anyone had the chance to say anything else. 

* * *

He was just about to step into his compartment when Scorpius heard a voice call out his name. He turned around and saw Rose Weasley hurried down the corridor in his direction. Scorpius turned around and started to walk towards her. As he came closer, he noticed that she was panting.

'Hello again Weasley' He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her flushed face with eyes filled with as much disapproval he could manage at this moment.

'Oh, honeybun, what your face needed wasn't _more _red' Scorpius continued and tried to sound like he didn't like what he saw.

Before Scorpius even had the slightest chance to react – she had launched herself at him. He was just as unprepared for it now as she had been earlier; therefor he fell to the floor heavily and landed with a small thud with her lying on top of him.

Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching.

'Well hello Malfoy, I thought I'd return you the favour' she whispered and he felt her warm breath on his lips. Scorpius had most certainly not seen that coming. But before he had gathered his mind enough to come up with anything to reply, she had rolled off him and pushed herself of the ground. For a while there, it looked like she was about to lose her balance. Thank Merlin she didn't. If she had; she would have planted her arse right in his face and that would just have been uncomfterble and awkward for both of them.

When Scorpius stood safely on his own two feet again she was already out of sight. Still perplexed over this encounter he walked into the compartment and took a seat next to Anthony. As he sat down he thought about how weird Rose could be and how she had felt lying on top of him. That's when he started to feel something in his pants - something was growing.

He reached with his hand for his pocket and found a small orange ball that was getting bigger and that fast.

Rose.

What Malfoy and Zabini didn't expect; or maybe didn't think off in their ignorance was that they had used one of these on Rose before and she now familiar with how they worked. The second time the ball blew up the blast was three times bigger, five times smellier and ten times harder to wash off.

And at this moment, Scorpius really hated Rose. And so did everyone else in their compartment when they found themselves drenched with cold and smelly orange slime. 

* * *

Rose giggled all the way back to her cousins. She hadn't seen much of the damage she'd caused. The door was shut but the small window had been completely covered with orange. It had made it impossible to see anything through it. However, that was just minor details and she still considered it a great success. The horrified screams of her supposed enemies were all that was needed to make her day brighter.

When she returned she was greeted with happy cheering and a warm hug from Lily. Dominique had seen it all happened and had decided to share the happy news. Dom, as a Rawenclaw, really tried to stay out of all this but it was hard since Rose had a talent for making other people end up in places they had no intention of being in the first place. So Rose mostly ignored that, although she really admired the effort. 

* * *

'Rose, I'm sorry but you have already done so many weird things that no one else would ever consider doing. There is just nothing you can do to shock me, it's just impossible. And I think that goes for the rest as well' Albus told Rose. They were waiting outside the classroom and Rose had just told him that she had a feeling that this was the year when she would surprise everyone.

'Oh really, is that a challenge?' Rose wiggled her eyebrows at her dear cousin.

'And what if it is?' he responded.

With an inexplicable timing, the Professor arrived and opened the door to let the students in. Rose only wiggled her eyebrows even more and lean in closer as she walked pass him and into the classroom. She was not sure of what she would do until she was the empty seat next to Malfoy. Rose hurried to make sure Zabini didn't get there before her.

'Is this taken?' She made a vague gesture towards the chair. Rose was impressed with how friendly she managed to sound.

'Yes.' Not only his answer but also his tone made it very clear how much he didn't want her to sit there.

'Sorry, I'm just kidding, I already know it's taken' Rose said happily. For a moment there, Scorpius looked relieved before Rose sat down. 'It's taken by me'.

The Professor glanced at the two of them and couldn't help but feel worried. She knew all too well how the last time Mr Malfoy and Mrs Weasley sat this close had ended.

'Are you really sure you want to do this Weasley?' Scorpius hissed at her. Rose simply looked at him and waited for him to elaborate. However, he didn't so they sat there and stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Rose started to get uncomfortable.

'Are you threating me, Malfoy?' Rose could say anything at this moment, only to break this awkward intense-eye-starring-silent-thing. Starring at Malfoy wasn't as pleasant when he starred right back at her.

'No, I'm just saying that I owe you one. The last time we sat together, you set me on fire.'

'You mean I set your soul on fire and awakened your burning passion for me?' Rose was intrigued. Scorpius looked at her like he was concerned about her mental health.

'No…' he said slowly 'I mean that you _literally _set my robes on fire during Charms Class'.

Rose smiled at the memory. 'Of course I remember. I cherish every memory I have of humiliating you'. Scorpius rolled his eyes before he fixed them at the blackboard.

'Not to worry Malfoy, I don't have to do that this time' Rose cursed at herself for not being able to stop her mouth from talking. But once she had started she might as well continue. Scorpius looked at her quizzically as she leaned in towards him. Rose was so busy being mysterious that she didn't notice that the entire classroom was completely silent and waiting for the Professor to begin the lesson.

'You're already smoking hot' Rose really did her best to try and sound flirtatious.

Somewhere in the background, you could hear the smacking sound as Albus facepalmed. Scorpius looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh really hard or run for his life. But he didn't have to choose since the Professor threatened with detention of one of them uttered another word. 

* * *

Dominique started excitedly to hit Rose's arm rapidly and hard. Rose looked up from the essay she was working on to see what all the fuss was about. Dom pointed towards a seventh grade Rawenclaw that stood further away between two of the many bookshelves in the library. The book he was reaching for stood on one of the higher shelves; which exposed a tiny bit of his stomach and made Dom squeal.

'Dom, that's Gavin and you have known him for seven years. He asked you out last year and you said no' Rose said under her breath, trying not draw Mrs Pince's attention to them, it would definitely get them thrown out. Merlin knows she was getting crankier for each year that went by.

'I _know, _it was a terrible mistake' Dom whispered back. 'Just look how much he has grown over the summer. Puberty came to him like a blessing.' Rose rolled her eyes at the appreciation in Dom's voice. She loved Dominique, but sometimes she was a bit obsessed with looks – when Rose observed Malfoy, that was a _completely_ different thing.

'See you later Rosie' Dom winked at Rose, gathered her things and walked over to Gavin.

Rose smiled to herself before she returned to the amount of homework she needed to get done. The peace she had didn't last for long. A couple of seconds later, Albus plopped down next to her.

'Rose. I'm miserable' Albus said after he had put down his head on the table with a small thud. 'It's only our third week and we have loads of homework and Slytherin had booked the Quidditch pitch three days a week and Lily arm still hurts so she won't be able to play at the upcoming match, which technically is my fault, I know, but I want to win this game so bad but I am not sure we can make it and besides all this, it's really stressful being a Head Boy and I want to win this game ten times as much now when I know that Scorpius bloody Malfoy is Slytherin's new captain'.

'You managed to say all that with only one breath?' Rose looked at her cousin, she knew he talked a lot but this must be some sort of record. 'I'm impressed'.

'Did you hear anything I just said!?'

'Albus, I need you to be completely honest with me' Rose lowered her voice to a small whisper 'Do you really think you are going to lose the opening match against Slytherin?'

Albus looked at her like he was in physical pain. 'Yes, or we might win, but without any practice time and without Lily it's going to be tough. Rose, why are you smiling at my misery?'

'Because, my wretched cousin, I have a plan.' She slammed the book close and gathered her things quickly. 'I need to find Roxy.'

'You're not even going to tell me?' Albus was offended.

'Sorry Al, the fewer who knows about this, the better' Rose tried not to feel guilty about leaving Albus out of this as she hurried to the common room to see if Roxanne was there. If you wanted things from Uncle George shop, she was the one you needed to talk to. Plus, she was the best one at keeping secrets. 

* * *

Rose hid behind a suit of armour on the seventh floor as she awaited Malfoy's potential arrival. She had only left a note (read: several, but only to make sure he got the message) in his pocket to arrange the meeting and wasn't sure that he would actually show up. She stood there cramped behind the statue in an attempt to protect what was left of her pride. If he actually came, she did not want to be the one who stood there waiting. It would have been easier if she had gotten a hold on the map. But Albus was way too protective about it.

She stood there looking at the end of the corridor when she heard the snarky voice of Scorpius Malfoy behind her.

'Well, well, well. Look who is out snooping around after curfew.'

Somehow she had managed to forget that there were two directions you could walk in a corridor. She turned around and stepped out in the hall, no need to hide now.

'So are you, Malfoy' Rose said defensively.

Scorpius looked like he finally caught on. 'So it was you leaving me all these notes.'

Rose ignored the disappointment in his voice. 'Yes, I have a business proposition for you that you want to listen to, and then accept'.

'Sorry, Weasley, there is just no way in hell I am going to make a deal with _you_.' This was going better than Rose had hoped for. He had neither hexed her nor walked away. All she had to do now was to convince him.

'Shut up' Scorpius said sharply before Rose got the chance to say anything more. 'Someone's coming' he explained apologetically, his voice was suddenly calm again.

They looked at each other, before they said 'room of requirement' completely synchronized. The only difference was that Rose sounded said it calm and more business-like - while Scorpius more or less screeched it out since he was staring to panic as the footsteps drew nearer. Without any further do they bolted towards the left corridor.

Only in the matter of a few seconds, this had become a quiet competition about who could get there first. They ran faster and faster, side by side. Scorpius concentrated really hard to think about how much they needed a place to hide from the patrolling teacher.

Thankfully, the door visualised as they approached. Scorpius launched himself at the door handle and threw it open. As they were both inside Rose close the door firmly behind them. She turned around and was not prepared for what was inside the room.

'Ehh... Rose?'

'…' Well this was most certainly awkward. Maybe she should have thought on something else while she was running.

'Why is this one in here?' Scorpius asked her uncomfortably any gestured towards the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. For a few seconds, the only sound they heard was the cracking sound from the warm fireplace and their heavy breath from all the running.

'This is not what it looks like.' Rose had no idea how she would explain this. 'When we were running I thought about how tired I was and how much I needed to sleep.'

Scorpius considered this for a moment, before he shrugged and launched himself on the bed. 'Merlin, this is an amazing bed' he groaned (not in the sexual way, but coming from Scorpius, it sounded kind of sexual anyway). 'You know, most people would think of a place to hide when they were running down a hall, because you know, they needed a place to hide. However, since we are already here, you might as well tell me about this ridiculous 'deal of the century' you were so eager to talk to me about.'

Rose walked over to the bed and lay down between all the cosy pillows, doing her best to ignore the awkward tension that was still hanging in the air. Malfoy was right; this really was an amazing bed. Rose couldn't remember the last time she'd been this comfortable. 'As I was saying before we were interrupted, at least, was trying to say – is that I've called you to this meeting because I wanted to make a deal – '

'And _I_ saw saying, I am not interested' Scorpius voice was muffled since he laid face down in a pile of pillows.

'My offer is to give you and you access to Gryffindor's common room for an evening.'

Scorpius's head jerked up and he starred at her in disbelief. 'Why would you sell out your family like that?'

'They made me play Quidditch all summer and I haven't found a way to get my revenge yet. Now I can get it and also gain something else.'

Scorpius smirked and said with a smug voice 'I can't believe anything I would find more amusing to watch.' He couldn't stop himself from starting to imagine what it probably had looked like. 'How many people did you hurt? Is the house still standing? How are you still alive? But more important, how are your family still alive?' Scorpius seemed amused.

Rose took one of the pillows and hit him hard in the face. But Scorpius didn't groan in pain as she had hoped, instead he chuckled lightly. There was only so hard you could hit someone with a soft pillow.

'In return, you are going to give me access to Slytherin's common room one time.' Rose continued as is nothing had happened. 'This will stay just between you and me. I'm not going to tell anyone in my family and you are not going to tell anyone else either.'

'Why would I trust you? There's _no way _you're going to do that to your family.' Scorpius said doubtfully.

'I have already done it once, and that was for less than that. On the train, remember?' Even when she reminded him of this, he still wouldn't trust her (which to be honesty, was quite understandable). Somehow Rose couldn't bring herself to care that stupid boy refused to accept her deal – all she felt was how extremely tired she was and she was pretty sure that she never wanted to get out of this bed ever again.

'I just need to think about it for a while' Scorpius mumbled tiredly before he yawned. Rose didn't hear him since she had already dozed off. A few seconds later, Scorpius had also fallen asleep.

Rose woke up several hours later and felt seriously confused. She couldn't remember where she was, why her pillow felt like a person and whose snores had woke her up; they didn't sound like any of her roommates. Then – when she felt the warm arm around her – she remembered. And panicked.

She threw herself away from Scorpius as fast as she could; which only resulted in her crashing down on the floor head first and waking him up in the process. Scorpius sat up in the bed, seeming to be as tired and disorientated as Rose was. He glanced down on Rose where she sat on the floor, not even surprised to find her in that position.

'Whoa, your hair is like, _gigantic_' Scorpius voice was hoarse from sleeping. As he looked at her, he seemed amused – Rose was not. Scorpius reached out his hand and touched her messy curls carefully. 'Seriously, it's just so much hair'. He looked at her like he witnessed a miracle. Rose was glad that it was so dark in the room since she had started to blush.

So to cover up her embarrassment she started to talk in a rapid phase. 'So, have you changed your mind on that deal, now when you have slept on it, so to speak. I might be asking much, but what I'm giving you in return is also pretty amazing'.

Scorpius drew back his hand and shook his head as if to clear his foggy mind. He considered it for a while before he rubbed his eyes sleepy and finally said 'sure, let's do this'.

They shook hands to seal the deal and Rose decided that it was time to leave. Rose walked to the door and promised she'd be in touch later with details. She turned around at the door.

'Don't talk to anyone about this. And believe me - I'll know if you do.' Rose told him warningly. 'And not just about the deal but also this' Rose gestured to the bed and the rest of the room.

Just before the door closed Rose heard him mutter 'As if I would want anyone to know'. Rose never figured out if he meant for her to hear it or not.

It was only slightly brighter out in the hall then it had been in the room of requirement and she realised that she had no idea what time it was. Since it was Saturday, she wouldn't be late for any class but she really didn't want to miss breakfast. Breakfast food was her favourite kind of food, and she loved eating. She walked sleepy through the quite halls back to the common room whilst fantasizing about breakfast.

'_What are you doing out of bed, young lady_?'

Rose was suddenly wide awake. It took a few seconds before he realised that the voice came from one of the cranky old men on the painting to her left. All the other paintings were asleep but some of them started to move a little in their sleep. If all of them started screaming she would be caught by a teacher for sure – so she started running. The old man's screams became more and more distant until they had fainted away completely.

Rose jogged around the last corner and felt a horrible, cold, chill running through her entire body. She heard a loud gasp right behind her.

'Hello there, Nick. Sorry, I didn't see you' she panted both of fright and for the fact that she had been running through the castle.

'Rose, what on earth are you doing out of bed at this late hour? You frightened me, coming at me out nowhere like that - I thought my heart would stop for sure.' Nick did indeed sound upset.

'But you are already dead' Rose said before she was able to stop herself.

The look Nick gave her after this remark was filled with accusation. 'I have never been so offended in my entire life' outburst the ghost so loud it woke the Fat Lady up. Before Rose had the chance to give Nick a proper apology he had already begun floating down the corridor, muttering and gesturing widely.

'I demand a proper excuse for why you found it necessary to wake me up' the Fat Lady was almost as offended as Nick had been.

Rose ignored her and said the password 'breadcrumbs' quickly. The portrait swung open and Rose climbed through it and into the empty common room. Back in her own dorm she discovered that it was half passed five in the morning. Rose fell asleep almost instantly after she had laid her head on the pillow, her own pillow this time, alone, in her own bed. She was only awake long enough to notice that this bed felt more lonely and harder than the other one she'd slept in tonight.

Despite her nightly adventures, Rose felt thoroughly rested when she woke up the next morning. Alicia, her roommate, only had to say her name once before he woke up. Normally, Alicia had to shake her a while before she regained enough conscious to get out of bed.

As Rose entered the Great Hall she saw that Dominique sat alone at Rawenclaw's table. She snuck over there and hoped that none of the teacher would notice. Dom greeted her happily as she sat down opposite her.

'Dom, I have done a terrible thing' Rose announced with a faint voice.

'Tell me all about it, sweetie' Dom said brightly as she raised her goblet and took a mouthful.

Rose took a deep breath. 'I slept with Malfoy' she confessed and found herself sprayed with pumpkin juice.

Rose tried to dry her face as dried as much as possible with a napkin while she waited for Dom to finish coughing. She was beginning to suspect that there probably was a better way she could have phrased that.

'You did WHAT?' Dominique exclaimed as soon as she could breathe again. '_What_ could possibly have made you have sex with Malfoy? Did he force you? If he did I swear I will -' Dom was starting to work up a heat.

'Merlin's beard, Dom – _NO_' Rose interrupted 'I did _not_ have _sex _with him! Are you mental?'

'Then _what _were you just telling me?' Dom asked shrilly and Rose hushed her, the Slytherin table was just behind her.

Rose explained and told her all about what had happened during the night, except for small details like why she was meeting him and what they had talked about. Dominique suspected that it had something to do with the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing and therefore didn't ask. Rose might also have conveniently forgotten to tell her about the cuddly position they had woken up in.

'Merlin Rose, you always do manage to get yourself in the weirdest situations' Dominique shook her head. 'What do you say about we take a walk and continue our conversation, I think Professor Bordeneux is looking at us suspiciously' Dom glanced over her shoulder nervously. They were just about to get up from the table when Gavin entered the Great Hall and Dominique gestured to Rose to stay in her seat.

As Dominique had hoped, Gavin sat down with them. Although, to her disappointment, he was on the wrong side of the table and sat down next to Rose instead.

'Hi, Dom' the boy said her shyly, seemingly oblivious to Rose's existence. Dom greeted him equally modest, which knowing Dom, was only an act.

'Are you enjoying your breakfast?' He asked her. Even if he was leaning towards Dom so much he almost out his elbow in Rose's food he still hadn't even acknowledge her with a single look; he only had his eyes for Dom. After Dom had answered something equally uninteresting Rose couldn't stop herself. This was just too pathetic.

'Your flirtation is really some next level stuff' she said sarcastic.

The same thing Dominique kicked Rose's leg hard under the table a pancake landed on the back of Rose's head. The pancake had before being thrown at her being drenched in sticky syrup that started to drop down her neck and into her shirt. For a few seconds, she thought that Gavin was the guilty, than she saw in the corner of her eye Malfoy sit at the table behind her, looking almost too focused on his almost finished muffin and on the table in front of him stood a plate with pancakes and some syrup next to it.

Rose turned furious around, grabbing the thing closest to her, which happened to be a carafe filled with pumpkin juice, and before he had the chance to move away or react she threw its content in his face.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he exclaimed furiously.

'I know it was you your arse' Rose was even more enraged.

'Oh really?' he said mockingly and lifted one of his eyebrows quizzically.

Rose threw herself on the floor to take cover in the last moment and the handful of porridge Scorpius just had launched in her direction landed behind her instead of her face. The students closest to them quickly moved out of range from the crossfires. Rose flew up on her feats again and started to bombard him with a dozen muffins as he was aiming and trying hitting her with scrambled eggs. Suddenly, Rose began to laugh, food fights was really funny to have. Scorpius apparently thought so too since he grinned happily back at her.

'YES' Rose roared victoriously when she made a more successful hit and managed to smear down Scorpius shirt with raspberry jam.

Seconds later, both Rose and Scorpius found that they were unable to move a muscle. Professor Bordeneux had interfered and he was almost shaking out of anger. As he lecture and scolded them Rose marvelled at all the chaos they had managed to create in such a short matter of time. To her amusement she notices that Gavin had tried to protect Dominique from the flying food with his own body as a barrier. Rose made a mental note to thank Malfoy for hitting him with porridge too.

When she heard the Professor shriek something about detention she started to pay him attention. He gave them detention every evening for the entire next week before he let them go and ordered them to leave the hall. Rose was relieved that he hadn't drawn any points away from their house; her family would never have forgiven her. Rose grabbed some muffins she found, that still were on the plate as they should, before she got up and hurried out of the Great Hall with Dom. She hadn't had enough time to eat and she was still starving.

After Rose had gotten herself somewhat cleaned up she walked outside with Dim. It was surprisingly warm for a day in late September. Dominique and Rose sat lazily under a tree close to the lake, enjoying the sun's warmth and the delicious muffins. That day was a good day. 

* * *

**_AN: _**Feel free to tell me if I have made any grammatical error or spelled anything wrong. And I would love to hear what you thought of this first chapter, so please review!

I really hoped you enjoyed it!

/White Mango


	2. Chapter 2 - Quidditch and Chaos

Allies in Mischief

**_AN: _****I'm almost embarrassed with how long it took for me to write this chapter, but I have been crazy busy. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

_Disclaimer: _Everything that belongs to J.K. Rowling belongs to her and not me.

* * *

Chapter Two: _Quidditch and Chaos_

* * *

Rose groaned in pain and rubbed her lower back. After having had detentions for six days in a row, she was starting to become very weary. The first day had actually been really pleasant; probably because she got to spend it with Hagrid. He was getting old, so they had passed the time walking around in the Forbidden Forest, talking about animals, the good old days, how Malfoy's were the source to all evil in the world and fun things like that.

But the rest of the detentions hadn't been nearly as pleasant. In the week that had passed she had not only scrubbed countless ornate candelabras but also greenhouse two _and _three, all of it had been done without any magic whatsoever. Rose had walked to uncle Neville's detention with a stiff neck and arms, comforting her with that he would be nice and have her do something easy, only to be greeted by the worst detention in the history of Hogwarts. Apparently her mother had interfered to make sure Rose didn't get away too easy and she had even seemed pleased when Rose had written to her and complained about how she never would be able to use her back ever again. Rose had also filled seven parchment rolls with the sentence _I shall not throw food at other people._

On top of that she stayed up long after midnight every night as an attempt to catch up with all of the homework she had. But the pile only seemed to grow higher and not the other way around no matter how hard she worked. Rose seriously suspected that all the teachers had had a secret meeting when they decided to give them more homework than usual just this week only to make her life hell. It seemed very likely.

During some of her weaker moments, Rose wondered if the foodfight had been worth it. But she never had to doubt for long, Rose only needed to think of Malfoy's face and hair when it was completely soaked with pumpkin juice and the pleasure when she had hit him with a muffin on the nose. Besides, it was all Malfoy's fault she thought, he was the one that had started it. And she couldn't just have let him win.

But Rose was angrier with the Professor; the punishment had been unnecessarily severe. Although Rose somewhere deep inside knew that it was probably because he no longer had any patience with them since they more or less caused mayhem on three different occasions during his classes last year. Very deep down.

While she rubbed her back as an attempt to ease her pain, she tried to focus on the positive things, like the fact that this was her last detention or that if she finished whatever they would be doing quickly she would be able to attend the Halloween feast.

When Rose arrived outside Professor Bordeneux's office Scorpius was standing there waiting. Apparently, they would do this one together. It surprised her a bit since the last time they had a detention together, it had ended in a far worse situation than the one that got them there in the first place. He only greeted her with a small nod before he returned to starring into thin air with a bored expression. He seemed to be looking everywhere else but in her direction. So Rose took the opportunity to look at Scorpius instead. He almost looked as tired as she felt. Except that he didn't have bags under his eyes like she did.

After have been standing there for a couple of minutes in awkward silence, the door to the office finally opened and Professor Bordeneux stepped out in the hallway.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I hope you both have learned your lesson this week" The Professor said and eyed them with a stern look upon his face. Both of them nodded, Rose a bit more enthusiastic than the other since she was motivated by food.

"Follow me" Professor Bordeneux instructed them shortly.

Rose and Scorpius followed quietly behind him as he steered though the halls that was filled with other students making their way to the feast. Rose did her best to ignore all the people starring at her. The Professor didn't stop until he was outside an abandoned classroom far down in the dungeons.

"You said you had learned but now is your time to prove it." He opened the door and Rose and Scorpius stepped inside. The dark classroom smelled of old dust and like it hadn't been used for a very long time, the room was really filthy. "You are allowed to use your wands and I want the room to be clean and both of you still alive without any injuries". He slammed the door close behind them.

Two seconds later the Professor opened the door again and peeked inside to inform them that he would be back in fifteen minutes before he once again loudly slammed the door close.

"Let's get to work then" Her hands were resting on his hips he looked around in the close to pitch black room. Scorpius shrugged and walked up to the fireplace, not whether Rose was faking her enthusiasm or not.

"Great initiative, Malfoy" she said encouraging, after he had started the small fire. Now when the room as properly lit, you were able to see just how filthy the room was. But not even that managed to lower Rose's sudden energy. Scorpius watched as she rolled up his shirt sleeves and started to use various cleaning charms.

Scorpius considered whether or not he should join her intense cleaning process, but decided against it. It was far more amusing to watch Weasley struggle as she tried to clean the room.

Rose could feel Malfoy's eyes on her the entire time and she got more and more annoyed that he refused to help her. She had grown up her entire life around people who assumed that women (for reasons unknown) were somehow more responsible for keeping things clean, she was not going to take that shit from Malfoy as well. She spun around and shot a water ray in his general direction. It hit him in the chest, making his white shirt completely soaked.

Scorpius remained completely unfazed by this and stood there like nothing had happened. For some reason this made Rose even more annoyed with him.

"Tell me something, Malfoy" Rose said fiercely "Are you refusing to help me because you are an incompetent idiot who don't know how to clean or are you simply a spoiled brat who thinks you don't have to do anything when you have a girl in the room who can do all the work for you?"

Finally he moved. No matter how many times Rose Weasley had been mad at him, he never seemed to get used to it. She had always managed to scare him a little. Now, she also made him feel like he had something to prove.

"Step aside lady, I'll show you how a real wizard work his magic"

"With that wand? I doubt it."

Scorpius only rolled his eyes before he started working and Rose was taken aback with the efficiency he did it with. When he was done he leaned against the, now very clean, fireplace, with a smug expression upon his face, Scorpius eyed her challenging. Once again, Rose found herself in a starring contest with Scorpius Malfoy. And this time, she was not determent not to lose.

After almost a full minute, Scorpius shrugged. "Normally, I'd make every inch of you soaking wet as payback. But that includes your hair and believe me, it needs all the help it could get, without me making it look even more – whatever that is" he made a vague gesture towards her hair. "Besides, at this moment I only care about getting in time to the feast" Scorpius confessed with a small smile.

Rose grinned back "I feel you; there is no bigger motivator than food, I've been thinking about that pumpkin pie for almost a week now"

Scorpius was amused with how dreamingly she starred into thin air, assumingly thinking about that pie so much she forgot about his remark on her hair. He wasn't sure he met anyone so passionate about food. Weasley always seemed to take eating so seriously, not that he had been watching her – don't be ridiculous! At least, not on purpose, it was just that his eyes just seemed to be drawn towards that red hair every time they were in the Great Hall.

Their continued staring contest was abruptly interrupted by Professor Bordeneux who flung up the door and rushed inside. However, that wasn't necessary when he (much to his own surprise) found the students in the same condition as he had left them. Although one of them was slightly wetter than he remembered. "Very good then" the Professor cleared his throat. "What happened there, Mr Malfoy?"

"An honest mistake, Professor" Rose said sweetly, which overlapped wit Scorpius saying "I was just showing Miss Weasley how good I was with my wand".

The Professor decided to drop the subject and told them instead that they were free to go as soon as they had shook hands.

Scorpius shook her hand firmly and then walked out and steered his steps towards the Great Hall, pushing the memories of how she had hugged him when they had slept in the same bed out of his head and burying them deep down again. Scorpius increased his walking phase, partly because he didn't want to walk all the way there with Weasley, but mostly because his stomach ached with hunger for the food that was currently in the Great Hall, waiting to be eaten.

Anthony was still there when Scorpius arrived. He sat down next to him and after having explained why his shirt was soaking he started to load his plate with lots of food.

"So, how was detention?" Anthony asked Scorpius when he had slowed down his eating phase as much as required for being able to have a conversation.

Scorpius only shrugged in response. There weren't really that much to be said.

"I did some thinking" Anthony announced with a proud voice "after some serious consideration, I believe that this is the evening we take advantage of the offer Rose presented to you".

When Scorpius first had gotten to know Anthony Zabini, he had been immensely annoyed with how he talked. Now he had just accepted it and it would probably feel weird if Anthony suddenly had begun talking like a normal human being. They talked about everything with each other, so Scorpius had of course told him about everything that had happened with Rose Weasley. (He might just have conveniently forgotten to tell him about the fact that he would have to give their password as well.)

"If you'd said it earlier mate, I could have asked her about the password in detention, now it might be hard to get" Scorpius informed him.

"Nonsense" Anthony made a gesture as to wave it away "I am certain that you will figure something out. I leave the password details in your competent hands. As to the rest" He leaned in closer "we also need a strategy".

"I think I've got an idea for that too. Someone gave me an idea during detention".

Their eyes were drawn to something red in the entrance. Rose Weasley had entered the Great Hall.

Rose left the Great Hall only ten minutes after Lily and Roxanne, with which she had spent – according to her – one of the best Halloween feast yet until Albus had come to announce that there was a compulsory strategically meeting for the entire Quidditch team.

Without any warning or premonition, when Rose was alone in one of the corridors on her way back to the common room, a door flung open right in front of her and she found herself dragged inside a broom closet. She was just about to tell Hugo to open the door and leave her alone, when she realised that this wasn't Hugo.

"Hello Rose" a voice said in the dark. Now she realised why she had recognised the scent - Malfoy.

"You make me embarrassed, Malfoy"

"Why? You get flustered by being this close to me?" he said mockingly and leaned in closer, Rose guessed in a pathetic attempt to be flirtatious.

Rose rolled her eyes at his ridiculous snickering "Says the guy who dragged me into a broom closet. A _broom closet_, seriously? It's the most cliché and obvious hiding place in the world".

"Someone is being picky, I should try and find a fancier place next time -" Scorpius muttered sarcastically.

"I should hope so"

"- like a smelly bathroom or something"

"Moving on, I'm here because you promised me a password" Smiling at Rose disgusted sound.

Rose had put a hand on his stomach as so stop him to move in any closer. Now she noticed that it was soaking wet. "Merlin, Malfoy, you haven't – you know – considered changing shirt?"

"I'll do it after you give me the – "

"Seriously, how can it still be so wet? Did you take a swim in the lake after dinner, with your shirt on?" Rose poked him on the stomach. "You're very fit by the way" she added appreciably.

"If you can just give me –"

"Aren't you cold? I would be freezing if I walked around in a wet shirt."

"WEASLEY PASSWORD" Scorpius did not have patient for this right now.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, there's no need to shout. You're really doing this tonight?"

"Don't sound so sceptical, even you have to admit, it's a great plan" Scorpius said, not without pride.

Rose was trying to concentrate but apparently it was really distracting to have your body pressed against Malfoy's, especially when you were in a room as tiny as this. Suddenly, Rose felt like preforming a scientific research.

Scorpius waited eagerly for Weasley to give him the password so he could get the hell out of here and start terrorising everyone in the Gryffindor common room. Was that too much to ask? Without and explanation he felt Rose's body adjust so she suddenly were closer to him, which is saying something since they were seriously cramped together. Scorpius was so busy trying to breath normal that he didn't notice the fingers she slowly was trailing up his body until they were under his shirt slowly creasing his stomach.

"I know my body can be distracting but can you please focus on giving me the password?"

Rose snorted and mumbled something about multitasking before she reached up and whispered the password into his ear. She hadn't more than finished the word before she found herself pinned against the wall by Scorpius Malfoy, who had decided that he shouldn't let her have all the fun for herself.

His lips just almost touched her neck when he murmured "Thank you" before he left and hurried away.

Rose stepped out of the broom cupboard just moments after Malfoy did, relieved to find the hall empty. She had no idea what she would have done of anyone had seen her step out of her together with Malfoy, (bedsides changing name and move to another country and never return nor speak to her family again – luckily there were no reason for such dramatic actions).

But if the Slytherins would strike tonight, Rose and Roxy needed to do some planning of their own. Rose wanted to find Roxanne but decided against looking in the common room, she had feeling she didn't want to be anywhere near that place right at this moment, so she started looking everywhere else.

Rose asked Hugo if he had seen her when she met him in the hall. He had only responded with a vague gesture to further down the hall and made gave her the cryptic instructions to "follow the water".

When Rose finally found her she understood what her brother had been saying; Roxanne was soaking and almost shaking with anger. Rox hadn't been standing still for long but there was a pool of water starting to take shape at her feet.

"Merlin's beard, what happened to you, Rox?" Rose asked carefully, doing so she interrupted the stream of curses and threats Roxanne swore.

"I'll tell you what happened. The bloody Slytherins did somehow manage to get into our common room and drenched everything and everyone with water. And those shitheads left this little note" Roxy held up a paper that had been scrambled in her furious fist and gave it to Rose.

She unfurled it and read: _Rose Weasley, this is for making my favourite shirt wet. Thank you /Scorpius Malfoy _

"Isn't that just funny" Roxanne spat out and took one aggressive step towards Rose. "How you come up to me and say you have a way to get into Slytherin's common room – Merlin knows how - and then this happens." For the second time that evening Rose found herself pinned against a wall – however, this time it wasn't nearly as pleasant and even more water was involved.

"Anything you would like to share with me?" Roxy asked dangerously.

"Not – not that I can think of, no. I heard what they had done I thought I'd find you so we can makes some plans on how to transform their dungeon to a living hell."

Roxanne stepped away from Rose, leaving a wet mark on her clothes. For being so tiny, Rose realised that her cousin was seriously strong.

"How are your chances for winning the next Quidditch match?" Rose leaned casually against the wall.

"Small. We're going to have to live with their smug faces for weeks" Roxy sighed. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it be terrible for them if they won for once and had their party afterwards crashed and completely demolished"

Roxanne understood where she was heading and grinned. "It'd be horrible".

Rose didn't realise just how much damage they had caused in the common room until she saw it with her own eyes. Everything was soaking wet and the ceiling were filled with clouds that were pouring, even in their dormitories. It took a half an hour before it stopped and Rose didn't have any dry clothes. The students were up half the night trying to save their books and parchment rolls.

* * *

Scorpius and his friend ran smiling all the way down to the dungeons, filled with the feeling of victory. The common room were almost empty when they stepped inside, the only people there were Anthony's boyfriend and his friends, which were all in sixth grade. Everyone congratulated each other on the great success, Anthony walked over to his boyfriend and the rest of them headed towards their dorms. Scorpius still thought about how Weasley had complemented him on his fitness. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head all night.

The next morning, Scorpius got up extra early so he had time work out before he went for breakfast. When Anthony wondered what the hell he was doing, Scorpius explained that he needed to be in shape for the game, he almost managed to convince himself that this was the reason too. Almost.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with excited and cheerful chatter on the big day; everyone was looking forward to the match. It was also filled with the delicious smell of fired sausage and pancakes – which Rose paid a lot more attention too than socialising with her friends. The ones that didn't participate in the chatter however was the Quidditch team. Even Albus was too nervous to speak, even though he was generally ignored by his team mates he always dedicated this time to do some pre-pep talk (before the real passionate pep talk in the changing rooms later). And Rose realised that she missed it, this breakfast wasn't the same without it.

However, if Albus felt nervous – Scorpius felt truly horrible. Since he became seeker he had caught the snitch first at every single match. Except from when he played against Albus bloody Potter. He had been so, so close the last year but he had screwed it up and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive himself for that disastrous blunder.

"You really should try to eat something" Anthony told him "this is your last time to win over Potter and you won't be able to do it on an empty stomach"

Scorpius cringed inside when Anthony reminded him of the pressure and felt even more nauseas. "Thanks, mate" he said as he watched his friend drench his pancakes even more syrup.

By half passed ten the whole school seemed to make their way down to the pitch, including Scorpius. He didn't walk down with the rest of the team since he used this walk as a moment to focus.

"Weasley" Scorpius sighed as a greeting when Rose walked up beside him. "Inexplicable timing as always"

"I'm pleased to see you too" Rose said, cheerfully. "I need you to give me the password to your common room now" she continued firmly. When Malfoy didn't respond immediately she threatened him with the she would not leave him alone until he gave it to her.

He still didn't answer but continued walking.

"Gimmethepasswordgimmethepasswordgimmethepassword" she said and poked him on the cheek repeatedly until he cracked.

"FINE" he blurted out "Merlin you're annoying".

Rose gave him her most dashing smile, like he just had given her the compliment of the year – Scorpius ignored it. He stopped and grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. "It's _basilisk tail_" Scorpius was almost ashamed to admit it.

Rose snorted. "Every single prejudice I had about Slytherin just proved to be true". Scorpius found that smug voice immensely annoying. "You are aware of that a basilisk practically only _is _a tail, right?" she asked.

"And you are aware of that you promised to leave, right?"

"That is true" Rose turned so she was facing the castle "Good luck" she said before she smacked him loudly on the butt. Both of them froze since none of them had seen that one coming. It was possible the Rose was more surprised than Scorpius was since she didn't understand _why _she just done that. Without another word they walked quickly in opposite directions.

"That was really awkward, even for you Rosie" Roxy snickered when Rose walked over to her, she had been standing close and seen it all happen.

"Not. A. Word." Rose threatened, angry at herself for blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed, he has a fine butt. Who wouldn't do what you just did to people they don't know? I'm so glad I have such a normal family."

"Enough with the sarcasm, didn't I tell you not to say anything?" They started to walk back to the castle and Roxanne had way too much fun at this for Rose's liking.

Luckily for Rose, Scorpius didn't hear any of that. As soon as Weasley had left, he started focusing on the match again. And by the time he was in the changing room, he had completely forgotten that he had given her the password.

When Scorpius stepped out on that pitch, all his previous nervousness vanished. The green robe did once again manage to boost his confidence, so did the loud roars of the cheering students. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue for the first time in a week. When he kicked himself off the ground he felt nothing but confidence. After he had circled around the pitch a couple of times, without any sight of the snitch – both he and Potter silently positioned themselves close to each other with their backs against the sun. He could feel its warmth under the robe. He knew he would be a better chaser than a seeker, he always found it hard not to be distracted by the rest of the match – but he was the best seeker in Slytherin and he knew it. They stayed in their position for a long time, only moving slightly once when a Bludger came pelting their way.

The sun was getting warmer and the game more intense but there was still no sign off the snitch. "Gryffindor: 100 and Slytherin: 80" he heard the commentator announce. Scorpius had for once completely lost track of the rest of the match. And then two seconds after Lily Potter scored he saw with a rush of excitement the snitch for the first time. Both he and Albus had seen it and the pitch went quiet as they dived. Scorpius were so focused on the snitch he didn't see the Bludger until it was too late.

It hit him in the side and he was almost certain he had broken a couple of ribs and the impact forced him to focus on staying on his broom. It was more than enough to give Albus the advantage. Scorpius was furiously chasing Potter now, not more than two meters above the ground. Just as Albus was about to grab the snitch Scorpius kicked his broom and crashed into him which made them both fall heavily to the ground. It felt like his ribcage was on fire as he lay on the grass. Half of the stadium was booing and half of it was cheering so loud he could barely hear all the angry curses from Potter. When they got up, there was no sign of the snitch. He ignored his pain and flew high into the air once again.

"After that desperate and foul move by Malfoy, the seekers continue their search for the snitch" the commentator said bitterly after she had stopped yelling. (Needless to say, she was a fifth grade Gryffindor). "Weasley's got the Quaffle – passes to Weasley – back to Weasley – sends it to Potter – no, she is stopped by a Bludger, that must've hurt – Bletchley got the Quaffle now – dives under Weasley – passes to Puacy who speeds towards the goal post and – GODDAMNIT he bloody scores –"

That was all Scorpius heard before he saw the snitch again, it was just beneath the stands precisely between him and Albus Potter. He flew as fast as he could towards it and it became obvious that Albus had not yet seen it, however he soon did and they both approached it faster and faster. Just as Scorpius was about to grab it, it did a quick turn to the left and Scorpius and Albus was chasing it side by side. But Scorpius was faster, he leaned forwards – his length was clearly an advantage - and snatched it only a couple of centimetres in front of Albus's fingertips.

A roar filled the pitch and this time, it wasn't hard at all to hear Albus fury as he bellowed vulgar curses. The commentator was also cursing loudly until someone dragged her away. Scorpius was so ecstatic he almost forgot about the pain. But after the game the matron confirmed his suspicion, he had broken a couple of ribs and had to stay in the hospital wing during dinner.

The mood around the Gryffindor table during that evening was, to put it very mildly, not well. And the fact that you could hear the Slytherins cheering across the entire Great Hall did nothing to improve it. It was just their first game and they had plenty of opportunities to win but that didn't change the fact that Albus had been too upset to come down to eat dinner (although Rose strongly suspected that he was now sitting on the kitchen eating a lot of food with a lot of house-elves comforting him).

Lily attacked her dessert viciously with her fork.

"Are you not going to have any more cream?" Rose asked her.

"No, I'm punishing myself for loosing" Lily answered before she considered it "but you're right, this ridiculously little" and then loaded a lot more cream on her plate.

"I'm just so mad" Rose blurted out later, when they were walking towards the common room. "Look at them, it's pathetic" she gestured towards the bunch of crying girls that were being shoved away from the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the game first" Dominique said, somewhat confused.

Rose didn't listen nor did she look at her, she didn't like seeing Dom together with Gavin – since she really didn't like him. "When I get injured, people laugh and call me clumsy but when he is dumb enough to get himself injured he gets a bloody fan club" she said fiercely, glaring at the girls as if she wanted to beat them all with a bat (which to be honest, was exactly what she wanted to do).

They had the terrible timing to walk passed just as Scorpius walked out of the Hospital Wing. And the high-pitched screams echoed loudly in the hall before they were hushed by angry Professors. Scorpius almost looked pleased until he met the eyes of a pissed Rose Weasley who was currently being yelled at by a third year Rawenclaw who had heard what Rose had said and tried to convince her that Scorpius was a hero and then the Rawenclaw turned to the approaching Malfoy and looked like she was about to throw himself at him. It was somewhere about then Rose snapped and shoved the girl into the wall (gently).

"Thank you, Rose. I should hire you as my body guard" Rose only growled in response. "But I'm flattered that you came here to make sure I was alright, I had no idea you cared about me so much" he continued.

"Shut up, you still have a lot of bones you haven't broke today" Rose heard how pathetic it sounded; Scorpius snorted and when he walked away she could feel Dom's examining look on her.

The greeting Scorpius had got when he had left the hospital with was nothing compared to the receiving he got when he entered the common room. As the door swung open it was like meeting a wall of sounds, everyone was cheering (which only proved how much they hadn't expected to win not expected that he would catch the snitch so Scorpius was a little uncertain on whether to feel insulted or not – but he decided to join the party) and two of the guys he was charring dormitory with lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him inside.

In a completely different part of the castle, two girls (spoiler – one of them had large curly red hair and the other one had a twin named Fred) were concentrating on a small wrist watch, counting down the minutes.

The party was at full swing in the unsuspecting Slytherin's common room, the room was filled with the sound of everyone chanting Malfoy's name and to Scorpius it felt like his heart would burst out of happiness and pride. Every time someone said 'Slytherin' or 'Malfoy' a frog popped out frog popped out, seemingly from the floor. Everyone was so busy screaming and celebrating that they didn't notice anything until they were falling down from the ceiling. The chanting turned into disgusted screams as frogs came raining down on the students. Soon the room was filled with frogs - they were inside people's clothes, on their heads and climbing on their faces. When a frog was stepped on, it turned into black smoke instead. Soon, someone was heard shouting "STEP ON THEM, STEP ON THEM", having a hard time to get his voice heard over all the frog croaks. Everyone was frenetically stepping on them – so desperate to get rid of the slimy things that they didn't stop until the room once again was quiet and pitch black due to all the smoke. The room now smelled of dead beaver (if you – unlikely - ever have smelled dead beaver, you know how suffocating horrible that smell is, if not – you just have to take my word for it).

Scorpius looked around in the room trying to see something while more and more students started coughing. Then a loud rumbling filled the room. He thought that it reminded him of the sound of a lightning storm just before every single hair on his body stood up. Then flashes of gold and red light were everywhere and the coughing now turned into panicked screams. Where the lightning stroke, students threw themselves out of the way in panic, smashing furniture in their attempts to flee. Then one last red flash of light stroke and all the black smoke disappeared and the room turned light and calm again.

All the students looked chocked around in their common room - everything was as it had been before except from one thing. The entire room, walls, furniture, their clothes and even carpets were now gold and red. The ceiling was a large picture of the Gryffindor Lion that started chanting "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor". Even the students themselves were red and gold. It looked like everyone had painted their faces, except that the paint didn't wash away no matter how hard they tried to scrub it away and how much water they used.

It took the teachers two days to get everything back in order. During those days, no matter where they went, the Slytherin students had the word Gryffindor ringing in their heads. Everything slowly turned back to normal. Except for the face paint – for the rest of the schools cheer joy and amusement - it stayed there for almost an entire week.

When Scorpius met Rose in an empty hallway the morning after the ruined party – his mind went blank.

When Rose saw Scorpius face she realised that this must be an angry face that has been passed on in generations, from father to son since the cavemen. If Rose would picture an angry caveman, that still was grunting and not speaking, this was the look he would have upon his face. But the caveman probably didn't have the left side of his face red and the right side gold with a lion painted on his forehead. Scorpius was marching fast and purposeful towards her and Rose wasn't sure she had seen anyone so angry – which is saying something because she was there last year when aunt Ginny found out that James had a tattoo and lied to her about where he had spent the night.

He was shaking with fury and Rose unconsciously backed away from him until she stood pressed against the wall. Scorpius mind was still blank out of fury when he quickly lifted his hand and aimed for her face. But Rose was even faster and she ducked so it missed her with a couple of centimetres and hit the stone wall behind her instead. Rose wasn't sure she would ever forget the sound of every bone in Malfoy's hand breaking.

That's when Scorpius stopped being angry and looked panicked at what he had done. "Shit Rose I'm sorry" he said before the pain kicked in and left him unable to speak for a couple of moments.

Rose could not keep herself from bursting out in a full body laugh "I'm so sorry I can't take you serious when your face looks like that" she when she had calm herself down enough to be able to breath and speak.

Scorpius realised how ridiculous he must be looking started laughing too – even if came out like whimpers due to the pain in his right hand.

Rose dried her tears and put an almost protective arm around his shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing".

As they walked they kept on laughing and Scorpius kept on apologising. It wasn't something he normally did, but he felt really grateful that Weasley had ducked. Sure they had had their fight but he had never actually hit her and he would like it to stay that way.

Rose waved it away, it wasn't that big of a deal, really "I …" Rose cleared her throat "might have gotten a little carried away when I planned that" she said, referring to the party crashing. Even Scorpius had to admit that was one hell of a good prank, even if he _never _would do it out loud.

When they passed students they realised that Rose walking him to the Hospital Wing might not have been such a good idea after all. She still walked him there but she quickly withdrew her arm she had put around him, which left them with an awkward atmosphere.

"Did you tell anyone else about our…" Rose struggled to find the right word "agreement".

"Nope, and you?"

Rose shook her head. "We could continue do this you know, working together. I'd defintely make things more interesting".

Scorpius looked at her curiously but didn't feel like he even needed to think about it. He reached out his hand "Don't tell a soul"

"Promise" Rose smiled "you are also not allowed to tell a soul, or you Slytherin friends" she added before she grabbed his hand, which was a dumb thing to do since Scorpius had reached out his broken hand.

The matron came out when she heard Scorpius scream, she seemed more annoyed to see him here with broken bones again than she was concerned about his health.

"That was stupid even for you Malfoy" Rose snickered as he walked inside the Hospital Wing. And she was almost certain she saw him smile upon his face, or it could just have been the pain.


End file.
